I Could Never Forget You
by missobsessed22
Summary: Audrey Alsday has known her old best friends, Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia, Logan Mitchell, and (most importantly... to her) James Diamond. Before they left to become huge pop stars in L.A., James made her a promise. "No matter where I go, no matter what happens, I will never forget about you Audrey"... but what happens when he does?
1. Chapter 1

**-4 years ago, 8****th**** grade-**

I was walking into school and I was looking for the 4 guys that have been my best friends since about Pre-K... Kendall, Logan, Carlos,... and James. I spotted them across the crowded auditorium and use my (what they always called) extra "battery power" to get over to them. I hopped over into a little space next to James, the one who always got me the best out of all of them. "Hello all!" I said playfully in the energetic way I always did. "Double A! You haven't been around lately, what happened to you over the summer?" Kendall asked noticing me. (The boys call me Double A of Little Battery because my name is Audrey Alsday and they could swear that I run on energizer battery power because I literally NEVER slow down). I looked over at Kendall. "Well, you know, Florida summer house and all" I mocked smiling. (The boys never leave Minnesota and they always want to get away to somewhere warm over the summer but never can).

"Well then Little Sis, welcome back" (Kendall is the only one that called me Little Sis because I'm smaller then him and we are WAY to close for our own goods). Carlos put an arm around my shoulders and squeezed, I knew he was just trying to hug me. "Hey Double A, welcome back to the land of snow and hockey" he said sarcastically. I smiled over at him.

"Nice to see you too helmet head" I said and patted his helmet that seemed to never leave his head.

"Hello milady" Logan said and bowed a bit. (We had this whole thing going where I'm the Queen of a Kingdom and he's my royal adviser... we started it in 1st grade! Don't judge!).

"And a good day to you Sir Logan" I said and curtsied. Then James, who was my WHOLE world back then (since like 1st grade), grabbed my shoulders and turned me toward him. I looked up into his beautiful brown eyes and smiled. "You forgetting someone?" he said smiling back.

"Am I?" I asked playfully.

"Hey Audrey" he said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him too.

"Hey James"

He pulled back when we heard the bell ring. "Where you guys headed to?" I asked.

"You forgot?" Kendall asked.

"Yes, what am I forgetting?" I asked.

"1st period we have free and can go to whatever classroom we want for the time" Logan reminded me.

"Oh yeah!... I think I'll go to the Art room" I said and started off in that direction, but James quickly grabbed my wrist and jerked me back... and I ended up right in front of his face and it was a bit awkward because I **REALLY** wanted to kiss him. "Oh no you don't" he said and smiled "You're coming with us to the music room" and then they all started walking with James dragging me along. I was complaining the whole way that I don't know how to sing or play an instrument and that taking me would just be a waste of time... they didn't listen... they _**never**_ listen.

We got down there and they immediately went around the room testing instruments and tuning them and stuff like that. I thought that all of them were doing something else and I tried to sneak out of the room... but James came over and blocked my way. James snuck over and leaned his back on the door. I was looking the other way to make sure that nobody noticed me and then turned to look straight into his eyes. I jumped back a little. "Hi, James" I said in an awkward tone. He smiled at me. "I knew you'd try and run" he said. I smiled.

"That's 'cause you know me too well for your own good" I said joking around. He stood up and walked over to me. He walked around in back of me and held me in a hug around my shoulders... I tried to get away, but that dude has like an iron grip! Even back then! "You know your an amazing singer Audrey, why not show them" he whispered in my ear. I smiled to myself, why does he do this to me? He may not know but he still does this to me. "'Cause you know I have stagefright" I said and leaned my head beck on him.

"But you've sang for me before"

"But that's different!"

"How so?"

"Because you get me like nobody else does"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" I asked smartly, 'cause I knew he knew the answer.

"I don't know, would you?" he asked just to be annoying.

"Shut up" I said and slid under his arms and out in front of him. He got me to stay after we argued for like 10 minuets. I walked around and was looking for something to do when Kendall called my name. "Double A!" He shouted. I popped my head out from behind the drum set. "Over here!" I said happily. Kendall walked over. "Come here?"

"Alright"

I got off the floor and walked over. "Sing" he said.

"What?"

"C'mon dude, we all know you're hiding something and we all agreed that it's your ability to sing"

I threw a death stare in James's direction and looked back at Kendall. "I don't sing" I said bluntly.

"You _don't_ or you _won't?_"

"Don't" I said.

"Actually-" James started, but quickly shut his mouth when I threw him another death stare. After another 10 minuets of arguing they got me in front of a mic and themselves behind some instruments. "I'm not singing" I said nonchalantly.

"C'mon Audrey" Logan pleaded.

"No"

"Please?" Carlos tried.

"Not happening"

"I think she would if we told her secret" Kendall said and I looked at him bug eyed. Logan and Carlos got sly smiles on their faces and James looked at me and then Kendall. "What secret?" he asked confusedly.

"I don't know guys" Kendall said and looked at Carlos and Logan and then back at me and James "Should we say it?"

"Say what?" James asked impatiently.

"Well, she isn't cooperating" Logan said to Kendall.

"You want it out?" Carlos asked looking at me.

"FINE!" I shouted at them, tears streaming down my cheeks. I turned to the mic and looked back at Kendall with the worst and most guilt tripping death stare I could get out of myself. "Bring Me To Life" and I turned back to the mic. I heard whoever was playing piano start it and I could feel James's stare going right into the back of my head. I started sing. "How can you see into my eyes, like open doors? Leading you down into my core where I become so numb" I kept going until I got to the end of the song. After it was over I turned back toward Kendall, Carlos, and Logan. "THERE! HAPPY?!" I shouted and ran out of the room. I heard foot steps behind me and didn't bother looking back to see who it was. I was about to round the corner at the end of the hall when the person caught up with me and held me in an iron hold from behind... James. He spun me around to face him, but I refused to look up at him. "Audrey" he said, I still didn't look. "Audrey" he said sweetly and softly. I slowly looked up at him. "What's wrong with you?"

"The fact that they're holding this over my head about something as stupid as getting me to sing"

"Holding what over your head?" I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut. "Is it about me?" he asked, I nodded slowly. "Audrey" he said and I looked back. "You don't need to tell me" he said, and I was looking right into his amazing and caring brown eyes... and then I just couldn't help myself. I reached up and pulled him over and kissed him. I eventually pulled back and looked up at him. I bit my bottom lip and he looked at me and smiled, and then pulled me back and kissed me. After he pulled away he left his forehead on mine and I opened my eyes and looked into his. "Was that all?" he asked playfully.

"Since 1st grade James" I answered. He smiled and moved his head back. He put an arm around my shoulders and we walked back to the music room.


	2. Chapter 2

**-1 year ago, the day they were about to leave, at the airport-**

I was standing with James outside the airport hugging him, wishing I never had to let him go. "I knew you were gonna make it eventually... I just didn't think we'd be together when you did" I said leaning my head against his chest.

"I know" he said stroking my hair "I'm sad I have to go too" he tilted my head back "But you've had me for 3 years Audrey... You know I'll be back"

"But how do I know that for sure?" I asked and looked up at him.

"Because I love you Audrey"

"And how do I know _**that**_?"

He rolled his eyes, smiled, and kissed me. He pulled back and Kendall called him from inside the door. "Yo James, if you two are done, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up" he said. James turned and looked at him.

"I'll be there in a second"

"Whatever" and he went back inside. James turned back to me.

"Now, how can I get you too believe me?"

"I'm not sure..."

"Okay, now what about if I promise?"

"Promise what exactly?"

"Alright, I promise that no matter where I go, no matter what happens, I will never forget about you Audrey"

I smiled up at him "You mean it?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Kendall came outside again "Dude! You _**really**_ need to get a move on!" James turned to him.

"I'm coming dude, I mean it"

"Fine" and he went back inside. James turned back to me.

"I love you James"

"I love you too Audrey"

James leaned over and kissed me goodbye... and before I could even open my eyes to look at him one more time... he was gone...


	3. Chapter 3

**-3 months ago-**

I had been talking to everyone in BTR since they left... but completely lost touch with James after only a few months. I've seen the headlines, I've listened to the music, I've called... he has not answered me once. Now... I've heard that the one place in L.A. for the future famous is at the Palm Woods... and I could bet myself that was exactly where I would find them all. I had been working on my stagefright and I am _**10 miles**_ over it. I've sang at school shows, competitions, and a whole bunch of other things that I can't name at the moment... but all I know is that one time I was singing... and then, I just stopped trembling like a Chihuahua. I had booked a plane ticket out to L.A. and reserved myself a room at the Palm Woods. I walked into the airport and couldn't help think back to the day I said goodbye to James, the day he promised never to forget about me... and I'm convinced he broke that promise. I stepped into the warm building and went to go give in my bags and head for my flight. I was sitting on the plane that was about to head for L.A.X. And I reached into my bag and checked my phone one last time before we left. I had sent a text to James about 20 minuets ago... and I had 1 new message. I was about to open and read it when the flight attendant tapped my shoulder. I looked up at her smiling face. "I'm sorry miss, but you have to turn off your cell phone, we're about to depart" she said. I nodded and shut off my phone... it couldn't be that important... right?


	4. Chapter 4

**-In L.A. Later That Day-**

I had just gotten off my plane and went to a taxi out front. "Where ya headed?" the nice man up front asked.

"Palm Woods" I said smiling.

"Oh, so I may have a future star in the back of my cab?"

"Maybe"

"Well, best of luck to ya... Alright, next stop, the Palm Woods"

We drove for about 20 minuets and finally stopped in front. I paid the man, got out of the taxi, got my bags, and stared up at the nicely formed letters that spelled out 'Palm Woods' in huge gray letters with palm tree designs on either side. I rolled my bags behind me as I walked into the lobby. I walked to the front desk and rang the bell in front of me and a man popped up from behind the desk. "Welcome to the Palm Woods, what do you want?" he asked.

"I have a room, Alsday?" I said to him. He clicked on the computer next to him and found it.

"Yep, Alsday, Audrey?"

"That's me!"

"Alright, here's your room key, have a Palm Woods day" he said and disappeared. I walked to the elevator and went upstairs. I walked down the hall and ended up in front of my room, 2H. I set my things in and went out to look around. I got downstairs and walked past the amazing pool... huh, James would _**love**_ being out here with the great tanning opportunity! I thought. I walked out to the Palm Woods park and saw all the different people doing different things. There were people throwing frisbees, people buying smoothies and snacks at the little concessions stand, Kendall taking a walk... wait, KENDALL! I walked by casually and "accidentally bumped my shoulder into him as I walked past. He turned to look at me and I turned too. "Sorry" we both said.

"My fault" I insisted.

"No, I should have, wait... do I know you?" he asked.

"I don't know" I said playfully "Do you?"

"Hmm... I know I've seen you before but-"

Just then, Logan came running over "KENDALL! Gustavo needs you at the studio... NOW!" and then he turned to me "New girl, niice" and then he took Kendall bu the arm and dragged him off. Well... that's 2 outta 4 that don't recognize me... I'm not doing so well on my trip.

**~Kendall's POV~**

We had just gotten to Roque Records and Logan was still dragging me down the hallway. "Look, I _know_ I've seen her before!" I shouted at Logan. James and Carlos came around the corner and stopped us both. "Who?" they both asked.

"New girl" Logan explained.

"Niice" they both said.

"But I've seen her before! _**WE'VE**_ seen her before... I just can't put my finger on it!"

"Okay..." Carlos started.

"Describe her" James finished.

"Okay... she's... Logan's height, wavy brown hair, green eyes, natural blush, skin like yours ***points at ****James*** and... I could _**SWEAR**_ we know her from somewhere!" I said. James's eyes went wide and he started getting nervous.

"Well... we've been all over the world! Maybe she's just a fan we met before!" we all looked at James. "WHY ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT?!" he yelled out.

"Because you know something" I said simply.

"Who is it James?" Carlos asked getting up in his face.

"It's... Audrey"

"I KNEW IT! I KNEW I'VE SEEN THAT GIRL BEFORE!"

"Yeah, well, I _**don't**_ wanna see that girl!"

We all looked at him with concern.

"But she's your _**girlfriend**_" Logan said.

"_**Was**_ my girlfriend! I kinda... sent her a text the other day... I broke up with her... I only just thought about her the other day, and I'm dating Alyson! Remember?"

"Okay, I can see about the Alyson thing but _**DUDE! **_Break up through _**text?!**_ That's the _**worst **_way to break up with a girl! Especially Audrey!"

"I know but" he ran a hand through his hair "I just couldn't do it to Audrey face to face!"

"Do what to Audrey face to face?" came a sweet voice from behind us. We all looked around and saw Audrey down the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Roque Records-**

I was looking at the guys, and James with a petrified look on his face. "I just got in today, **_so_** excited to see my old best friends and my boyfriend and he has something he didn't want to tell me?" I asked keeping an icy glare on James. James broke out sweating, obviously freaked out that I found them. Carlos walked over to me and put an arm over my shoulders leading me over to the rest "Nice to see you Audrey! How was your flight" he asked nonchalantly. I looked over at him and smiled.

"My flight was fine! How's your day been going?" I said.

"Well... Gustavo was yelling at us, and now you showed up! So... pretty well" I laughed. Logan did a little bow.

"Milady" he said

"Sir Logan" I said curtsying. Kendall came over and hugged me.

"Awesome to see you Little Sis" he whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"Right back at you Big Bro" Kendall let go of me and then my look was fixed on James, who was not even 2 feet away.

**~James's POV~**

Audrey was staring straight through me... I always hated it when she did that. When we were younger she always knew if I did something wrong or not, no matter how cool I would play off, and she would always stare me down just like this. I smiled and looked down at the floor. "What?" she asked in a half harsh and half questioning tone.

"Nothing... I just remember how you would always stare me down like this when we were younger" I said looking back up at her. Audrey's gaze softened and she smiled slightly. The guys were making stupid faces behind her like 'oh James! You're so perfect and I love you and bletch' and I just stared them down, and they stopped. Audrey walked over to me, right up in front of me, and stared into my eyes with those big beautiful green eyes of hers. "What's wrong James? What didn't you wanna say in person?" she asked with a puppy dog face. I hate it when she does that too.

"Can I tell you later? I want you to enjoy the Palm Woods and Hollywood for a while"

"This gonna ruin my stay?"

"Oh yeah"

"Song 8 Album 1"

"What?"

"Your song, 'Oh Yeah', it's the 8th song on the 1st album"

Not even Alyson paid enough attention to our music to notice that! The guys just stopped and stared at Audrey and wondered how much she really knew.

"'Till I-" Kendall started

"Forget About You, Song 1 Album 1"

"Love-" Carlos tried

"Me Love Me, Song 6 Album 2"

"World-" Logan attempted

"Wide, Song 5 Album 1"

"Wow, she's good" Kendall stated.

"The best" she said looking at him and then turning to me. "Can we at least hang out for a little while?"

"Sure" I grabbed her hand out of instinct and we started walking.

"DOGS!" I heard Gustavo shout "I need some time to work out this song, leave my studio 'till Saturday"

So that was 5 days... wow... he must be having a _**TERRIBLE**_ time with that song!

"Okay! See ya Gustavo!" the 4 of us said and bolted with Audrey still holding my hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Palm Woods-**

"Alright" James said as we walked through the lobby doors "You meet anyone here yet?" James and I were the only ones in the lobby with the exception of Mr. Bitters. The guys had claimed they had something to do so I was stuck with James for the afternoon... and you know, that isn't a _**bad**_ thing. James was holding my hand and leading me around. "No, aside from Mr. Bitters anyways" I answered. He smiled.

"Well, you're gonna meet all of our friends around here" he said and we were then headed out toward the pool. We sat down on these lounge chairs near the cabanas for about 5 seconds and then James stood up. This girl was wearing a spy outfit and she came over and held James by the collar "You know where my father is Adam, now TELL ME!" she shouted.

"Camille! Hey! There is someone I want you to meet" she quickly let go of his collar and went to, what I'm guessing, her normal personality.

"Oh cool! Who?" she asked. James turned to me and motioned toward me.

"Camille, this is Audrey"

"Audrey? Like the Audrey you b-"

"Yes, that Audrey" he cut off nervously. I looked at James with a questioning glance and then got up and turned my glance to Camille. I offered out my hand and smiled warmly. "Hey, awesome to meet you Camille" I said. She shook my hand.

"You and I are gonna see A LOT more of each other, I promise, but right now... I'm off to my audition!" Camille said and walked off. I looked back at James. "She always like this?"

"Yep" he smiled and put his arm over my shoulders and we went walking again. We got to the park and then a little red head boy that I recognized from a few juice box commercials popped out of a trash can. "Mom?" he asked the James.

"Nope, and I'd like you too meet Audrey" James responded. The boy stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyler! And you're the Audrey that James b-"

"YES! THAT AUDREY!" James shouted. I shook Tyler's hand and smiled.

"Awesome to meet you little juice box dude" I joked. Tyler smiled then fumbled out of the trashcan and ran off. James and I kept walking and I leaned my head over on him. As we kept walking these 3 girls walked by us. After they passed James turned us toward them and shouted their name. "JENNIFERS!" he shouted. They all turned and pushed down their sunglasses a little and looked at us. "I'd like you 3 to meet Audrey" he introduced. They all smiled and walked back over. "Awesome to meet you" the one in the center with the pin straight blonde hair said and shook my hand.

"I love your hair!" the one to the right with the very curly brown hair said and shook my hand.

"Oooohhhh, so _**YOU'RE**_ the one that James b-" the one to the left with the pin straight brown hair started.

"YES! THAT AUDREY! How does everyone find _**out**_ about this stuff?!" James yelled out before she could finish. The Jennifers grabbed my arms and started dragging me along. "C'mon darling, we're gonna hang out for the day" The blonde one said next to me. James made an attempt to grab me before we were gone but he failed. I turned my head back to look at him and mouthed 'I'll see you later, okay?' and he just nodded with a solemn look on his face.

**~James's POV~**

I saw he walk off with the Jennifers and then decided to call on the best spy I know to help me out. "CARLOS!" I called and he ran up next to me looking off in the direction I was looking in.

"They're **_SO_** gonna tell her before you can" he said

"That's why I need **_you_**" I answered

"**_ME?!_** Are you **_serious?!_**" I looked over at him.

"**_Dead _**serious" then we both went to spy on the 4 girls and make sure they didn't do anything to mess this up.


	7. Chapter 7

**-The Pool-**

The Jennifers dragged me over to a table near the cabanas and we all sat down. "So you're from Minnesota?" Blonde Jen (BJ) asked.

"Yep! I'm straight out of the land of snow and cold" I joked.

"How long have you know the guys?" Brown Curly haired Jen (BCJ) asked

"Uuummm...4th, 3rd, 2nd... about 14 years"

"Wow" they all said.

"Has Carlos _**always**_ had that helmet of his" Brown Straight haired Jen (BSJ) asked

"Just about, yeah"

We were talking for the _**longest**_ time and then Camille showed up. "Hey guys" she said walking up behind my chair. We all turned to face her. "Hey Camille" we all said in unison.

"You guys mind if I borrow Audrey?"

"No, we'll catch you later, alright?" BJ said.

"Alright, see you girls!" I said and got up. Camille took my hand and we went walking again. We got to the elevators and when they opened Logan was standing right there. "Camille! Hey!" he said enthusiastically. "Logan!" she said and kissed him. When he pulled back he noticed me with her.

"Hey Double A, what happened to James?" he asked noticing the lack of James in the area.

"Oh, I got dragged away by the Jens and now I'm spending time with Camille!" I replied smiling.

"Oh, cool! Have fun, catch you later?"

"You got it!" he hugged me and went on his way. Camille and I stepped into the elevator and she pressed the 4 and we went to her apartment, 4J. We were doing make-up and talking about mindless stuff. Then she came close to asking me something. "So how did you take it when James b-" and then there was a knock at the door. "Oh, hold on" she said and went to the door. She opened it and I could see James standing in the doorway. How convenient. "Can I have Audrey back now? Pretty please?" he asked smiling.

"Well since you're asking so nicely" she said and then turned to me "James is here for you" I smiled and got up off the couch. "Coming!" I walked to Camille and hugged her. "We'll hang out later, okay?"

"Awesome" she responded. James put his arm around my shoulder and brought me to my room, because I needed to unpack still and fix my place up. When he was leaving I spun him around and kissed him, but it seemed like he wasn't really there. I smiled when he walked away and then after I shut my door I could feel the confused expression on my face. "What am I missing here?" I said out loud to myself. Then I went back to working on my apartment.

**~James's POV~**

I felt bad kissing Audrey... but I'll play off with her just for a few more day... she literally just got here... I can't kill yet... even though I don't want to at all. I walked back into my apartment to find Alyson sitting on the couch with Momma Knight. "Hey Alyson" I said. Ally looked back at me with those amazing green eyes of her's... and for a second... I saw Audrey. Momma Knight went into her bedroom and left me and Audrey. Wait, Audrey? No! I mean Alyson! She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck and I put my hands on her waist. "Where've you been lately? I feel like we don't see each other anymore" she said sweetly.

"Gustavo has us in the studio _**all**_ the time lately" I answered smiling at her.

"Well, you and I need to find some time together"

"How about we go out tonight? I'm free"

"Alright, that sounds _**amazing**_" and then she pulled me over and kissed me. I heard the door open and then slam shut accompanied by the sound of pounding footsteps in the hallway. That was Audrey, wasn't it?


	8. Chapter 8

**-The Hallway-**

I slammed the guy's apartment door shut, tears streaming down my cheeks, and I ran down the hall, my feet thudding all the way down. I heard the apartment door open and shut again all the way down the hall. I got to the elevators and pressed the button repeatedly, just to make sure James couldn't catch me. I stepped in and the door closed just as James stepped into the elevator waiting area. I pressed the lobby button and felt the elevator go down the few seconds it took to get to the lobby. As soon as the door opened I saw James standing there, the saddest look I've ever seen him have in his eyes. He opened his mouth to say something but I put my hand up and stepped off the elevator. "Don't... not a word _**James**_, I don't want to hear _**anything**_" I hissed at him and stormed off, sadly... he's always been _**really**_ persistent and stubborn... so he just followed me. "Audrey! Please! Let me explain!" he pleaded, by now we were out in the park (I'm a really fast walker). I spun around and looked at him, anger blazing in my forest green eyes as I looked into his amazing brown ones. "_**Explain?!**_ Yes James, go ahead and _**explain**_ to me how you _**cheated**_ on me, _**forgot**_ about me, and broke my heart... where I had guys asking me out back in Minnesota, and I turned down each and every single one because I knew... strike that, _**thought**_ I knew my boyfriend James was still with me... even though he never _**once**_ thought to text or call me until he broke up with me" I said waving my phone in his face, his text on the screen. He pushed my hand down and held my wrist as he locked my eyes. "Audrey... I may not have been the best boyfriend-"

"Got that right"

"_**But**_... if you haven't noticed... Alyson looks _**sooo**_ much like you... I thought you had forgotten about me, that's why I never answered and forgot! I guess I missed you so much I needed someone just like you"

"Yeah, that's a _**great**_ reason to break my heart James" I said and ripped my wrist out of his grasp. I stormed off and walked past Kendall and Carlos with James still trailing me. "Guys... keep him the _**hell**_ away from me" I said and kept going.

**~James's POV~**

I saw Audrey say something to Kendall and Carlos, walk off, and then they looked over at me. As I walked by, they hopped off the bench and blocked my path. "What'd you do to her?" Kendall asked.

"Don't worry about it" I answered trying to push past them, it didn't work.

"Well, we have to... she seemed _**extremely**_ ticked off by _**you**_" Carlos said.

"She saw me and Ally kissing"

"Oooooooo" they said in unison.

"Well... we can't let you go after her... Audrey's orders" Kendall said.

"So you're gonna take orders from her and not let your _**best**_ friend go after her?"

"Yep" again in unison. I just glared at them and walked away, cursing the day I ever doubted Audrey. I got back up to the apartment and went and stared out the window from the couch. I could see Tyler hiding in the pool bin, the Jennifers rehearsing their lines while sipping smoothies in their usual spot, and Camille running across the poo area in some crazy dress and looked like she was crying... and I saw Audrey sitting in a cabana. I saw that Camille noticed her and went to talk to her, and then the Jennifers did the same. My heartbeat was racing when I saw her look up at the window at me. I could see she was just about to cry again so I walked away from the window and went into my room, hating myself for ever hurting her.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Cabana by the Pool-**

"Audrey, trust me, he isn't worth your time, you're a beautiful and amazing girl" BJ assured me. I smiled.

"Thanks Jen, that means a lot" I said sadly. Camille put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at her. "Don' t you have to get to and audition?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Hey, why don't you come with me?" she offered. I looked back at the Jennifers and the motioned me to go with her. I smiled sadly at them and then got up and walked away with Camille. We got to the audition and Camille let me look over her script. I looked at the title of the script. It read 'Spectacular!" a new T.V. show that would be airing on that kid's T.V. Station that I can't remember the name of right now. Camille went into the audition and came out afterward when the auditionist looked over at me and motioned me over. "You, you seem like _**just**_ the person we need for the part of Tammy Valdez! Would you mind coming in and trying a few lines?" she asked politely.

"I- I don't have and audition scheduled! That wouldn't be fair to everyone else who took the time to do so" I declined politely.

"What's your name?"

"Audrey Alsday"

"Hold on one minuet"

She shut the door and was back soon afterward. "Your name is right here on my list, now come in and _**please, **_at least _**try **_it... it may be fun!" I was reluctant, but I walked in.

"Okay... do the 4th line of the 2nd scene" she instructed. I looked at the script and then calmed myself and tried to get in the zone. "Oh God! I am _**SOOO**_ sorry! I didn't see you there!" I said.

"No, don't worry about it-" the lady read.

"No it's not! I got coffee all over you!"

"Seriously, I think it make the shirt a _**whole**_ ton cooler"

"Doesn't it burn though?"

"I'd describe it more like a white hot pain"

"Ah! I'm such a klutz! Do you want me to get anything? I could get ice from the nurse or paper towels or-"

"Dude, I can see you're new, new people _**always**_ manage to do thins to me... I need to stop bringing coffee to class"

"*giggles* Well... that would be the safer bet"

"You're telling me"

"I'm Tammy"

"Brandon"

"Again, _**really**_ sorry about the coffee Brandon"

"Don't worry about it, we're cool"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Awesome"

"That was _**AMAZING!**_ Call backs are at 4:30, keep your phone on, because I can tell you right now, you're basically _**guaranteed**_ the part" she assured me. I thanked her and walked out to Camille.

"That's exactly what she told me about getting the part of Bunny!" I smiled... you know what? The girls were right... James is a waste of my time, I can do _**so**_ much more without him.

**~Kendall's POV~**

James stormed past me into our room and seemed like he just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. I've _**never**_ seen him like this before! Well... Audrey _**is**_ a _**really**_ awesome person, so I can see why he feels like c***. I walked out the apartment and went downstairs. I stepped out of the elevator and headed toward the pool when I accidentally hit into Audrey and we both fell backwards. We both looked at each other and she had a huge smile on her face. "Kendall! Just the guy I was looking for!" she said. We stood up and I smiled at her. "Why is that?" I asked sweetly.

"'Cause I just found out that I might get a part in that new show 'Spectacular'!"

"Oh my God! Audrey! That's amazing!" I wrapped her in a hug and she wrapped me back.

"Thanks Kendall... now... can. you. not. choke. Me?" she asked. I immediately let go of her and moved back a little. "Sorry... haven't been this excited for someone since I found out my ex-girlfriend got a part in that movie... and that happiness lasted about 30 second before I found out Jo had to go to New Zeland to film it..." I explained.

"Wow... sorry Kendall..."

"Nah... don't be"

"You wanna go for a walk? I can't seem to find anybody else around here to go with me"

"Yeah... walk sounds nice" I said. We started walking and I didn't realize she reached over and grabbed my hand... but as we kept walking, I felt as if there was someone's disapproving glare burning into the back of my head...


	10. Chapter 10

**-Palm Woods Park-**

Me and Kendall were walking through the Park, and it seemed a little odd seeing as there was nobody around. It was about 4:00 and the light was shining through the trees on Kendall's face and illuminating his green eyes as I looked up at him while he was talking. You know... I have to admit... I never noticed how sweet and attractive Kendall was... guess 'cause I had always been so focused on James... I must've been staring because Kendall looked oven and smiled. "Am I really _**that fascinating**_?" he asked sarcastically. I shook my head and looked away. "Uh, sorry... the sunlight made your eyes look GORGEOUS" I explained. He smiled and looked forward as we kept walking.

"That explained it... you've always been one for amazing eyes... you know... having them yourself" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Now... he was either complimenting me (as usual) or that was a not-so-subtle pick up line... and something in the tone of his voice told me that it was the second one. "Kendall?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like me?"

I felt his hand tense a little in mine and could see a very subtle worried look on his face that you wouldn't be able to detect unless you've known them like I have. "Not that way no, you're like my best friend, like my sister even... you know that yourself"

"The way you've been acting tells me otherwise Kendall"

"You're delusional"

"KENDALL!" I stopped, dropped his hand, turned to him, and he turned and looked at me. "Admit it"

"I don't"

"Yeah you do"

"No I don't Audrey"

"Mm hm!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Yeah, Kendall... you really do though"

"And how are you so sure about that?"

I took in a deep breath and let it out. I looked up into Kendall's captivating green eyes. "Because I know all you boys better than I even know myself... I can tell when any of you are lying to my face... and that's what you're doing right now Kendall... lying to my face"

"That's not true"

"Prove it" I said. I closed the space between us, stood on my tip toes, wrapped my arms around his neck, and rested my forehead against his. "Can you seriously say you _**don't**_ want to kiss me right now?"

"Why are you doing this" he asked closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.

"To catch you in your very poorly hidden lie"

"Audrey-"

"Tell me you don't and I'll believe you and back off... but if you can't tell me that then I'll know I was right"

"I... I-"

"Yes Ken-"

I was cut off by him losing it and kissing me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer and I kissed him back. It seemed like we were there forever until he slowly and reluctantly pulled away. I felt him let go and I dropped my arms and backed up a little bit. He turned the other way and started pacing a little as if debating with himself. I sat on the ground where I was and just watched him as if I was some fascinated little child. Eventually he gave up and dropped to the ground below him. I crawled over and hugged him as he just sat there motionless and emotionless. "What's wrong Kendall?" I asked sweetly.

"I kissed you" he said in a spaced type voice.

"Yeah... you did... so is there a problem?"

"Yes, Audrey, there is!" he said starting to get a little agitated as he turned back to face me "We aren't allowed to date... it's guy code... I can't date any of the guy's ex- girlfriends and the same goes for them"

"Kendall... I'm sorry... and surprised that you guys didn't tell me any of this"

"Well"

"I'm just sorry we _**can't**_ go out... 'cause I totally would"

"Come again?"

"*sigh* Kendall... I like you"

"Again... _**come again**_?!"

"Well... you're sweet, funny, and if I really think through it all... you've always been there... for me and all the guys too... you're amazing"

"Now I _**really**_ hate guy code"

I smiled, got up, and started walking away. I heard Kendall get up behind me and I felt his hand on my shoulder and I stopped. I turned around and looked at Kendall. "I never told any of the guys that I like you... I have since we met... only reason I never said anything was because I knew you were always after James"

I smiled "You really shoulda said something Kendall" then I turned to walk away again but Kendall wouldn't let me get away that easily because he turned me back around and kissed me again. This time I was the one that pulled back. I backed up a little, shut my eyes, and turned my head the other way. "Okay, now what's wrong with _**you**_?" Kendall asked putting a hand on my shoulder. I let out a soft giggle. "I don't know whether it be the fact that James it my ex and I'm kissing one of his best friends or the fact that you're like my big brother... but something about this feels wrong" I answered reluctantly. I could feel the warm smile on his face which was the driving factor for me to look up. "It's fine Audrey... I thought we'd work some way around this but if you're not feeling it..."

"I... I just need to figure out if I'm ready to move past James... 'cause God and all of you know how long I've been obsessing over him"

"Yeah... I get it... see ya later Audrey"

"Bye Kendall" I turned and kept walking feeling bad because of the hurt I saw in his eyes. I heard a set of footsteps behind me and figure it was Kendall wanting to kiss me again but once I felt the hand on my shoulder, I knew that it wasn't Kendall.

**~Logan's POV~**

I turned Audrey towards me and she had a look of pure terror in her eyes. I had just seen her and Kendall in the park and was surprised that she had feelings for him too. It was really obvious that he liked her... even if he didn't want to admit it. "This is probably a stupid question, and I feel terrible and an idiot for even thinking it a possibility, but are you trying to play James and Kendall against each other?" I asked.

"Logan! How you think a thing like that! I may be mad a **_HELL_** at James, but to go so far as to get Kendall involved in my problem is completely nothing that I would ever think of doing myself!" she answered with a shocked tone in her voice and an equally as shocked expression on her face.

"Well... I did just see you and him making out in the park a second ago so-" She grabbed my shoulders with a worried expression on her face "Don't say anything, please?" she had on her puppy dog face... CURSE THAT ADORABLE PUPPY DOG FACE! "Alright... lips sealed" I assured reluctantly. She smiled broadly and hugged me. "Thanks Logie! You're the best!" she said and ran off to do God knows what... that girl has problems somet-... all the time actually. Then I went to find Kendall.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Audrey's Apartment-**

I opened the door and walked in. After I shut it and was about to turn on the lights I somehow just knew someone was already in here. "James, how the hell did you get in here?" I asked as I turned on the light and saw him sitting on the couch, hands in his lap, cross-legged, sitting there with the saddest and most remorseful look I'd ever seen. "You didn't lock your door and I knew you'd just turn around and walk the other way if you saw me sitting at your door" he answered looking me right in the eyes.

"Well that sure as hell isn't gonna change now!" I answered as I turned to walk back out the door.

"Wait!" James protested and had a hand on my shoulder before I managed to get anywhere "Please?"

"Get off me" I said angrily through clenched teeth, trying to hold back tears, refusing to look at him.

"Audrey"

"James, I'm. not. kidding... off"

"Please Audrey, I will _**beg**_, can you please just talk to me?"

"I don't _**want**_ to talk to you"

"And I can understand that, I wouldn't want to talk to me either... what do I have to get you to do to talk to me?"

"How about leave me the f*** alone afterwords?"

"Fine! I won't bother you at all the rest of the time you're here! I _**swear **_it"

I thought it over and then sighed in defeat... and James let go because he knew that sigh all too well. He walked back and took his spot on the couch and I took a seat in the chair on the other side of the living room. I refused to look at him still, but I felt his gaze burning into the side of my head... which eventually forced me to look up awkwardly. "Audrey I could tell you a million things about how sorry I am, how it wouldn't happen again, how I need you in my life... but I know that's not what you want to hear... Audrey... I am the stupidest person alive to have ever doubted that you would remember me and us and not leave me for someone else... you're the greatest, sweetest, and most amazing girl I have ever known in my entire life... and I am the worst person ever to have broken your heart for a knock off of the original... I missed you and I needed someone... but nobody would ever compare to you... Alyson was the closest I could come, but she didn't fill the void I had because we left Minnesota without you... I love you Audrey, I really mean that... and if you still don't want to talk to me, don't... do whatever will keep that beautiful smile on your face... just know that I am and will always be extremely and completely sorry for everything" he said, and it seemed like he was about to cry himself. I looked down at my feet because I didn't know how to respond... everything in me was telling me to kiss him and forgive him for what happened because I wanted him back, _**us**_ back... but I wasn't letting him off easy for what he did to me... and there was still the matter of Kendall... I wouldn't want him to think I was just leading him on. I groaned softly , put my head in my hands, and just put my head in my lap. I heard James get up and heard him sit down on the arm of the chair. "There's someone else, isn't there?" he asked softly.

"Sorta" I said just as quietly.

"Who? Maybe I could help you"

"You wouldn't"

"How can you be sure?"

"I just know James"

"Why can't you-"

"LET IT GO JAMES! Can't you just take that there are just some things I just don't want to tell you?!" I yelled as I sat back and looked at him. I could see the confusion and wonder in his eyes, then he got off the chair and just sat on the end nearest to me on the couch next to my chair. We just sat there staring at each other for a few minuets and then James started talking again. "So you're really not taking me back... are you?" he asked. I looked at him confused and a little annoyed.

"You have a girlfriend James!" I pointed out. He shook his head with a slight smile.

"I broke up with her... things are crazy, but the only thing that's clear is not that I _**want**_ you back, it's that I _**need**_ you back... I swear I'd wait for you forever Audrey"

"I really hate it when you do that"

"Do what?"

"Be the sweetest and kindest thing in the world after you know you did something wrong, just to make me feel like s***"

"No! Audrey I don't mean to make you feel like s***! I'm trying to let you know how much I love you!"

"I know James... you've said it enough" I slightly smiled. James now had on the smile of his that could light up a room. I looked over into his amazing and caring brown eyes. I wanted to say how I was feeling, that I couldn't take him back, but I couldn't say it... not after that. I looked away again, I couldn't look at him because every time I did all I wanted to to was say 'I love you' or 'I missed you' or something that would force me to take him back... I felt a tear roll down my cheek at how hard I was fighting everything inside of me. Finally I couldn't take it, I just lost all control (which is just what James does to me), got out of my chair, went over to him, and kissed him. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and I looped my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. It felt right, being with James but... it also felt wrong since I knew how much Kendall liked me. James broke off and looked into my eyes smiling. "This mean you take me back?" he teased. Realizing how much of a mistake I'm making even being here with the guys I got up off the couch and headed out of the room. James noticed how confused and stressed out I was and followed me. "Audrey, Audrey wait!" he called down the hall as he shut my door and followed me to the elevators. He managed to step into the elevator before I managed to shut the door, and when I tried to step out he grabbed me around my waist and kept me in the elevator. "James-"

"Audrey, no... you're gonna stay in here and talk to me!" The door shut, so I had no choice. "Audrey, what just happened? You were telling me that you hate me, then you kiss me like nothing even happened, and now you're tensed up and confused!"

"I'm only human James, I have problems"

"But I can help you"

"But I don't want your help"

"You see, there's a huge difference between wanting and needing... the guys and I are always here for you... and you can always count on us... you can count on me"

The elevator dinged for the Lobby. "Can I James? Can I really?" then I stepped out the door and disappeared from sight in the huge crowd awaiting the elevator in the lobby.

**~Kendall's POV~**

I was headed back to the Palm Woods because I wanted to ask Audrey out and get past the guy code. I suddenly was spun around by Logan and he looked a little frantic. "Are you _**crazy?!**_" he asked.

"What?" I answered, not sure to what he was referring too.

"You making out with Audrey earlier?!"

"_**YOU SAW THAT?!**_"

"Yes! I did! Do you know you're breaking _**MAJOR**_ guy code right now?!"

"I know but... I really want Audrey... she means everything to me... she always did, and still does"

"I know dude, you're pretty obvious"

"Wow... really?"

"Mm hm"

"Damn"

"Well dude, if you're gonna try anything, you better move, James is waiting for her in her apartment"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

I bolted for the P.W. and hit into Audrey on my way to the elevators. She looked completely off and seeing me her face got worse and she got up and bolted out the front doors. "AUDREY WAIT!" I shouted, but she was already gone. James came up behind me a few seconds later.

"She got away?" he asked coolly.

"She got away" I answered shaking his hand off my shoulder and stalking off toward the elevators. James followed me.

"Whoa, did it just get 20 degrees colder?"

"Forget it James"

"Dude what's up?"

"Wow, Audrey's right, you really don't know when to back off!"

"It's because I care about my friends"

"Well you sure as hell wouldn't care once I told you"

"Unless you broke my lucky comb, I think I'd be fine"

"It's about Audrey"

"About how you like her?"

"How do all of you know about that?!"

"You are _**extremely **_obvious dude"

"Shut up James"

I walked into the elevator and he followed. "Dude-"

"I kissed her, okay?! She was practically begging me too just to prove a point and I wanted to ask her out but guy code is completely in the way!"

"You're kidding me, right?"

"No, I'm not"

I walked back out of the elevator and stalked out of the PW just wanting to kill someone right about now with how furious I was about how f***ed up my life was starting to turn.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Roque Records-**

I ran through the doors and up the stairs to the floor Gustavo Roque was on... I didn't mean to... but this was the only place I _**knew**_ the guys would never come looking for me here. I was looking around and started singing a tune to myself... an old song that held really special meaning to me... 'Breathe (2AM)' by: Anna Nalick. "_2AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake, can you help me unravel my latest mistake? I don't love him... Winter just wasn't my season..."_ I started singing.

"WHO are you and HOW did you get into my studio?" came a booming voice from behind me. I saw Gustavo Roque standing a little bit down the hall... I was frozen in fear.

"I-I-I'm A-Audrey... I'm really s-sorry i-if I disturbed you M-M-Mr. Roque... I-I'm hiding f-from the boys" I stammered... I _**hate**_ getting caught!

"Oh... well in that case, come with me?"

I followed him down the hall to his recording room. He sat on the piano and handed me a sheet of music, he had all the lyrics down, but the notes seemed a bit off. I heard him playing the intro to the song and started picking it up... he wrote it to be faster than it really should be... that's where he went wrong. _"Do you ever wonder, when you listen to the thunder... and the world just feels sooo small...put yourself on the line and time after time keep feeling inside, like they don't know you're alive, are you on their minds? Or just invisible?" _I sang. Gustavo caught on to the fact that I slowed it down and started playing slower and he started to really love the song as we went through it. Once I finished he looked up at me. "Why haven't I found you before this?" he asked me happily, like I was a saving grace or something.

"I, uh, only actually r-recently just got over my stagefright" I answered.

"You can come by here anytime, Audrey is it? I really think you have something that Roque Records needs" I smiled and thanked him. I was walking out and sopped dead in my tracks in the hallway when I saw Kendall coming down te hall, and the worst part... he saw me... so there was nothing I could do now.

**~Kendall's POV~**

I walked straight up to Audrey. "Why'd you runoff like that?" I asked her softly leaning over in front of her face smiling. She seemed even more high strung than when she left. "You seem stressed, you want me to leave?" I asked. She didn't respond, so I turned to leave but grabbed my arm, turned me back around, and kissed me. She didn't loosen her grip on my arm or the back of my neck, and I didn't really care at this point if freaking James walked in and saw this... he'd deserve it for killing this sweet and amazing girl on the inside. She slowly loosened her grip and pulled away. I opened my eyes and found her eyes locked on mine. "To hell with the damn code... I should have realized that pretty boy was trouble and that you were the one I needed" she said quietly.

"You have _**no**_ idea how long I've waited for you to say that to me" I said and kissed her this time. I heard footstep coming from behind us but neither of us made a move to pull away or bother to see who it was. I was ripped back off of her only seconds later and found myself pinned back harshly against the wall by James who's cold stare locked my eyes... and no matter what any of this was going to lead to... I couldn't help but smile. "What are you smiling at Kendall? Huh? You backstabbing _**traitor**_" he yelled at me.

"_**Takes**_ one to _**know**_ one James" I hissed back. He loosened is grip a little but only so slide me down the wall so that he wasn't looking up at me, instead so that we were eye level. "These situations are _**completely**_ different" he seethed through gritted teeth.

"Please, then, explain" I pressed "Because where I'm looking onto the situation... you cheated and broke her heart... I just kissed a girl that I've been in love with since forever... you tell me which one seems worse... because in any view... people are going to say _**yours**_ is worse"

His eyes softened in realization on the situation... the fact that I've loved her longer than he has, I've cared longer than he has, and he killed that girl on the inside... she just needed someone right now... and I was being that person. He dropped me and looked over at Audrey who's face was blank but her eyes were filled with worry, fright, and sadness. James just turned and ran down the hall. "James!" I called after him "Dude, stop for a second"


	13. Chapter 13

**-Roque Records-**

I watched James slam Kendall up against the wall. I jolted forward but Logan grabbed my arm and pulled me over to him. I buried my face in his shoulder because it was hitting me like a speeding train that I was tearing these two apart, these boys who've been friends since forever... all because of me. I pulled myself back from Logan and looked blankly at James and Kendall. James turned and looked at me, obviously seeing the fright and worry in my eyes. He let go of Kendall completely and ran down the hall, Kendall right after him. I went to go run after hem but Logan grabbed my arm and I looked back at him, seeing in his eyes that going would be a bad idea and it'd just 'cause more problems. I walked with him and Carlos to the couches there and sat down, hands folded, staring at the floor, wondering what the hell I've done.

**~Carlos's POV~**

After such a long period of silence, Audrey finally said something. "I'm gonna go get a fruit water" she said. We both looked at her a little funny. "You know where to find that?" I asked.

"I was here for like a hour before you guys showed up... I needed something to drink" she joked.

"Have at it then" Logan said and she walked out of the room. Logan and I looked at each other. "What kind of hell have we been pulled into?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he asked, utter confusion showed on his face.

"Ever since Audrey came back, nothing has been going right for any of them! Audrey was heartbroken, James is in a basic depression, and Kendall is basically fighting of a psychotic obsessed James! I don't even see the big deal in her though... she isn't that great anyways" Logan looked past me and sheer horror was portrayed in his eyes and only slightly on his face. I turned back and saw Audrey standing there with the water in her hand, eyes brimmed with tears. She was biting her bottom lip to keep herself from crying, and I was almost working, but some tears started spilling down her cheeks. I stood up, mortified. "Audrey, no, that's not what I meant, I-"

"Don't Carlos... you're right... you're completely right... I've cause nothing but problems between the guys... and you're completely right... I'm not that great... I don't see why they're making such a big deal over me anyways" she said, not even trying to hold back the tears now. Her eyes were turning red and the tears just kept flowing. "Audrey, no, please, that's not what I meant-"

"Yes it was Carlos... and it's true, all of it's true... I'm going... tell Kendall and James I said goodbye" she said, and then and ran down the hall. I looked back at Logan, the only person left who could save this mess, the only person who hadn't done something to her. "What did you just do?" he asked me.

"Dude, just... I think she's gonna go back to Minnesota..." I answered.

"Well, what are we gonna do?! This'll just make matters _**worse**_!"

"Dude, _**we**_ aren't going to do anything, but _**you**_ can!"

"Huh?"

"Logan, you're the only one who hasn't done anything to upset her, you _**have**_ to stop her! You the last hope in this battlefield"

Logan nodded his head slightly. "You're right... alright Carlos... I'll try..." and Logan ran down the hall after Audrey.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Palm Woods-**

I was in my room, packing things up. I couldn't stay... I was driving them apart because eventually they were going to pick sides... and this one wouldn't resolve very easily. "Audrey?" came a soft voice from my door. I turned and saw Logan there, a nervous smile on his face. I turned around and went back to packing my things. "I'm leaving Logie, you won't have to worry about me messing up anything else in your band" I said. I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"You _**can't**_ leave Audrey"

"Why? Kendall and James are fighting because of me and Carlos seems to hate me... and with my bad luck streak... it's only a matter of time before I piss you off too"

"Audrey, just... listen for a second" I stood up so I was eye level with Logan and crossed my arms in front of my chest. "Look... Kendall and James may be fighting over this, but if you leave, it will _**never**_ get resolved, Carlos probably said that because he isn't completely in love with you like the other 2 are, and me? If I was able to forgive you for breaking my limited addition microscope... then _**nothing**_ you can do can keep me from being there"he said, a genuine, helpful smile on his face.

"Logan... but what if I stay and things only get worse between them?"

"Look, all of us can agree that it is way too heartbreaking to see you sad... they won't be fighting for long, _**trust**_ me"

"And how do you know?"

"You remember the day you and James got together?"

"How could I forget?"

"After seeing how sad you were when you ran out of the room, I felt my heart break, Carlos sat there with his head in his hands, and Kendall cried a little... it's really horrible seeing you cry Double A, believe that" I sat on the couch next to where my suitcase was and stared at the ground, completely confused on what I should do. Logan sat down next to me and wrapped me in a hug. "It's okay Audrey... things are going to get better... but you have to believe me... you have to stay"

**~Kendall's POV~**

"JAMES!" I shouted down the empty street. I finally caught him and pinned him back against the wall. He fought against my grip but to no avail, I was a lot less tired then he was. "Dude, nothing is going to get accomplished if you keep running, we need to talk about this" I said in a levelheaded tone. He let out a huff and then nodded quietly, avoiding making eye contact. "Look, Audrey was **_shattered_** when she found out that you and Allison were going out, that you broke up with her. I've like Audrey for **_way_** longer than you have and we both know that's true, I only did what any normal person would do and I kissed the girl that I've been in love with since first grade and who had just gotten her heart smashed and who needed someone who cared beyond anything... you would have done it, **_anyone_** would have done it, and you know it's true"

"I hate seeing her so sad" he said, sliding out of my grip and down to sit against the wall. I sat down next to him.

"I know dude... I do too"

"She really likes you?"

"That what she said"

"***chuckles* **shoulda seen that coming"

"Huh?"

"You two have been closer than anything for as long as I can remember... she was bound to fall for you eventually"

"Really?"

"Anyone could have seen it"

"Wow"

"Look... I'm sorry dude... I overreacted"

"No, you reacted the way anyone would have"

"You know what... for Audrey's sake... to hell with guy code... go get her"

I looked over at him a little surprised "Really?"

"It's what's gonna make that beautiful smile of her's come back... and we all love seeing her smile"

I got up and helped him up too. "KENDALL! JAMES!" came Carlos's voice from down the street. We both turned. "She- ***huff* **she-** *huff*** Audrey, ack, airport, plane, Logan texted, now, go!" he said breathlessly. James and I didn't even need a second to think before we took off running.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Taxi To The Airport-**

I leaned on my fist and looked out the window next to me. "You sure about this?" Logan asked softly. I looked over at him and smiled weakly. "Yeah" I said "They're not gonna show up anyways"

"Don't doubt them Audrey, they really care, and they wouldn't miss seeing you"

"I really doubt that... I drove the world between them, s*** like that doesn't clear up so easily"

"I wouldn't be too sure"

"Whatever Mitchell" I giggled lightly "We'll see when we get there"

I looked back out the window to see the sign for LAX which was right up ahead. Lets see how this plays out, I thought to myself.

**~Kendall's POV~**

Our car went speeding down the way, James driving it as fast as he could without getting a ticket. "We're not gonna make it James" I said looking out and seeing the planes in the sky.

"Quiet Kendall, we're going to get there" he said, urgency in his voice.

"Don't be do optimistic"

"Well why don't you try being a little optimistic?"

"Because all I've ever cared about is about to fly back to Minnesota with the intention to never see us again! Did you know I talked to her at least once a week on the phone? That I would video chat with her while we were on tour, and I was keeping the fact that you were off with Alyson from her because I can't _**stand**_ to see her cry? That I was going to tell her how I actually felt our first day in eight grade? You were in the way James, you were _**always**_ in the way!"

"I'M SORRY! Okay? I never asked for her to fall for me, but once she did... I fell back... and I don't deserve her, and everything you told me, I never knew that... if I could turn back time now and stop any of this from happening, stop her from kissing me the first day, I would. You're perfect for her Kendall, and it's really not helping us get to the airport any faster with you yelling at me!"

"I-, I know... I'm sorry... I really just needed to get that out... I've kept that to myself since day one... I really just don't want her to slip away again... not again..."


End file.
